


Sold Soul — L.S

by 3amlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Demon Harry, Demons, Devil, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Louis, Innocent Louis, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amlarry/pseuds/3amlarry
Summary: “ we made a deal.” harry smirks, his eyes scanning louis’ body slowly.“i- i don’t want to go to hell! can’t i change the deal?”“you sold your soul to me. you aren’t changing shit.” harry growled harshly, before he disappeared, promising he’d be back at 12:00.orLouis, desperate to save his mom at a young age, makes a deal with a demon. He sells his soul to the demon, promising to go to hell when he turns 18, as long as the demon saves his mom.The night before Louis’ 18th birthday, the demon visits him again, and Louis tries to get out of it but it’s too late.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Thank you for choosing to read my story :) I have a wattpad account as well: 3amlarry. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it !

Jay could barley open her eyes, her eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. Louis was by her side, sobbing, eyes rimmed red from crying, and nose stuffed. He was praying, hoping someone would save her, anyone. 

The small boy was sat on the hospital chair beside his mum. She finally let her eyes close, squeezing Louis’ hand to show that she was still there. 

“Please don’t leave me,” Louis sobbed brokenly, heart aching at the sight of his mother on the hospital bed. Her skin was pale, cheeks a light pink, hands slowly losing strength as her body weakened. 

“I won’t, baby,” Jay croaked out, her voice dry as if it’s been years since she last drank a glass of water. Her eyes were still closed, grip on the small boy’s hand loosening. 

Her hand slowly let go of Louis’ as she slowly started to fall into a deep sleep. Louis sobbed louder, getting up on wobbly legs and running to where the red button was. He pressed it dozens of times, and then turned around to his mum, getting on the bed, hugging her with his petite body. 

“Please,” He whispered, tears starting to land on Jay’s hair as Louis laid his head on her head. A nurse came in a few seconds later, running towards them and taking out a couple of things.

Jay’s heart monitor was slowly slowing down, decreasing every minute. Louis felt his heart drop, body trembling, gripping his mother tightly.

“Mum, please,” The vulnerable boy whimpered, closing his eyes as he let out more sobs. The nurse was doing something, Louis didn’t know what. He didn’t understand anything that she was doing, he was just hoping it would save his mum.

“I’m gonna need to get more people in here,” She told the small boy, running out of the room to call for help. 

“Please, someone help. Anyone.” 

Louis was getting desperate, the heart monitor slowing down too much for it to be healthy. The lights went out, the room dark. Louis whimpered in fear, holding his mum closer to not let anyone take her away. 

“Need help?” A deep voice spoke, the lights flickering back on. Louis jumped, looking at the mysterious figure standing in the room. 

“Please, save her,” Louis didn’t care to question who it was. He just wanted his mum to be okay. 

“How ‘bout we make a deal? Hmm?” The figure asked, smirking evilly. Louis nodded quickly, “I-I’ll do anything.”

“I’ll save your mum, and on your eighteenth birthday, your soul will be mine,” His smirk was still plastered on his face, his hands in his pockets. Louis could only think of his mum in this moment, so he agreed. 

“D-deal,” The small boy agreed, not knowing what he had gotten himself into. The mysterious man hummed, nodding before the lights shut off again. When they turned back on, he was gone. 

Louis gasped, jumping back and looking around the room. There was no sign of the mysterious man from before. Before he could even start to freak out more, he felt a hand touch him. He looked at his mum and saw her eyes open. 

Louis started sobbing again, hugging her tightly and looking at her heart monitor. Her heartbeat was normal, she was okay. 

The door was opened rapidly, the doctors looking confused. They ran over and looked at Jay, checking that everything was okay. “Wow. You’re okay,” A doctor said, a shocked expression on his face. 

“I feel great,” Jay smiled, kissing Louis’ head lightly as he cuddled closer to her. The blue-eyed boy closed his eyes, silently thanking the mysterious man for saving his mum. 


	2. Eighteen Birthday

**C H A P T E R 1**

_4 years later_

Louis woke up in a cheerful mood. It was the day before his birthday, which meant his friends would spoil him with attention and love. He usually chose to spend the actual day of his birthday with his mum only so he spent the day before with his friends. 

The blue-eyed boy got off his bed, stretching his body and walking towards his window. He looked through the glass, watching as people walked past his house, either holding dog leashes or a bag of groceries. 

Doncaster’s people were mostly morning people. They would wake up early and get straight into their plans for the day. Louis wasn’t always one of those people. There were times where he stayed in bed until around 1 or 2 in the afternoon, either still asleep or just on his phone because he was too lazy to get the day started. 

His mum was not like him. She wakes up early in the morning and starts off cleaning the house and cooking food for her only child. They’ve had a close bond since he was younger, Louis always being a momma’s boy.

To start the day off, Louis walks towards his closet. He took out a white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. He’s pair it off with his white vans like usual. 

After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, the blue-eyed boy walked downstairs at the smell of pancakes. Jay was standing in the kitchen, serving the pancakes onto a plate for her son. 

“Good morning, mum,” the boy grinned cheerfully, grinning widely at his mum as he sat at the dining table. “Good morning, sweetheart,” Jay kissed his head gently as he placed the plate full of pancakes on the table and an empty plate in front of Louis. 

“Thank you,” Louis mumbled, loud enough for Jay to hear before putting some pancakes on his plate and digging in. 

—

Stan knocked on Louis’ door around an hour later. They made plans the night before, during a 5 hour phone call. 

“Stan! Hey,” Louis tugged his best friend close to him, hugging him tightly. “Hey,” Stan hugged back just as tightly. Both boys pulled away and Louis told his mum he was leaving before they walked out. 

“So where to first?” Louis nudged Stan, who only laughed and shook his head. “It’s a surprise,” He smirked, ignoring Louis’ impatient pleads. 

After walking for about 10 minutes, the two boys arrived at Louis’ favorite diner. Through the windows, Louis could see his other friends sitting at a booth. 

They walked in and walked over to their friends, the smaller boy hugging them each. They take some time looking through the menus on the table. 

A few minutes later, a woman walked over to their booth, a small notepad in her hands, and a smile on her face. 

“Hi, are you ready to order?” She asks the group of boys kindly. Everyone takes turns ordering their food. Louis ordered a cheeseburger, some curly fries, and a chocolate milkshake. 

Their food was placed in front of them around 20 minutes later, and they talked while eating their food. 

—

As Louis had predicted, his friends spoiled him. They took him to his favorite shops, buying him anything he wanted — as long as it wasn’t too expensive, of course. Louis felt guilty they had been spending their money on him, but they just waved it off and told him to not worry about it. 

Louis walked around a shop full of vinyls, looking through them all. When he saw some he liked, he wouldn’t tell his friends as he didn’t want them spending too much money on him. Of course, though, his friends had noticed the way he would smile widely when he would spot the ones he wanted, so they bought them without Louis knowing. 

They decided to save them until tomorrow, to give them to him on his actual birthday. After about an hour at the shops of vinyls, they decided to take a walk around a park. They all got lost in conversation, laughing here and there, and just enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Let’s go down the slides!” One of Louis’ friends, Luke, shouted before running off towards the playground. The other boys laughed at him as he went down the slide, hands thrown up as if he were a little kid all over again. 

Everyone followed after Luke, playing in the park and going down the slides in different positions. Sometimes on their bums, sometimes on their tummies, and sometimes on their backs, head first. 

It was almost as if they  were  kids all over again. They were running around everywhere, playing tag, and laughing like children. It felt amazing. Louis was having the time of his life, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran away from Ashton. 

Ashton was ‘it’ and he was trying to catch up to Louis. Louis climbed up the slide, foot slipping and accidentally knocking Ashton down with him. Both boys landed on the floor, laughing loudly and struggling to stand up again. 

“Tag, you’re it,” Ashton touched Louis’ arm before running off. Louis laughed, shaking his head as he chased after Michael and Calum. 

—

Louis got home exhausted, legs aching from walking and running so much that day. He dragged himself to the white couch in the living room. His mum walked out of the kitchen, cuppa in hand as she approached Louis. 

Jay handed it to Louis who took it gratefully, smiling up at her. Jay sat down beside Louis, pulling him close to her and playing with his hair. Louis curled up beside her, sipping his cuppa slowly. 

“How was today, lovely?” Jay kissed Louis’ head gently as she stared at the telly. Louis smiled, “Amazing.” 

“Can’t wait to spend tomorrow with you, mum,” Louis closed his eyes, sighing as he slowly started to doze off. Jay grabbed the cuppa from his hands and set it on the coffee table in front of them. She kissed Louis’ head once again before grabbing the throw blanket from the top of the couch, and throwing it over Louis’ body. 

A few moments later, she fell asleep as well. They slept comfortably on the couch together, the low sound of the telly still playing as they slept. 

—

A few hours later, Louis woke up and looked around, now laying down across the couch which meant his mum had left him to sleep. Jay emerged from the kitchen, smiling as she saw Louis awake. 

“C’mere, darling.”

Louis stood up slowly, wrapping his arms tightly around his mum. 

“It’s almost your birthday, love,” Jay murmured against Louis’ fluffy hair. Louis smiled and nodded as best as he could, squeezing his arms around his mum and then pulling away from the hug.

”What time is it?” The — almost 18 year old —boy rubbed his tired eyes, stretching his limbs as he mum checked her phone for the time. “Almost 9,” She smiled softly as she put her phone in her back pocket again.

”What’s that smell?” Louis perked up, now realizing there was a delicious smell floating in the air. “Early birthday dinner? Well, not dinner exactly, but we slept through dinner time,” Jay laughed softly as she tugged her son into the kitchen by his small wrist.

“Is that Fettuccine Alfredo?!” Louis squealed as he hugged his mum tightly. Jay nodded and served them both a plate of food. Louis sat down at the dining table excitedly, smiling widely as his mum set his plate in front of him. 

“I know it’s your favorite,” Jay said before starting to eat her food. Louis smiled and thanked his mum before digging into his food. 

—

After they both finished their dinner, they were full, tummies filled with Fettuccine Alfredo and water. Louis groaned as he stood up, hand on his stomach as he grabbed his now empty plate. 

“I got it-” 

“Mum, you cooked, I clean,” Louis grinned, waving her off before grabbing her plate as well. He took them to the sink and started washing the dishes while Jay walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

Louis put all the dishes on the other side of the sink for them to dry. He dried his hands with a paper towel and then walked into the living room where his mum was. 

The 17 year old boy took out his phone and saw the time was now 10:46. _Almost 18,_ Louis thought to himself as he sat beside him mum on the couch. 

The telly was on, some random movie playing. It was a christmas movie, since christmas was the day after Louis’ birthday. 

“What movie is this?” 

“I think it’s called _The Polar Express._ ” Jay responded as she pulled Louis towards her. He curled up beside her, placing his head on her shoulder as the movie played. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any questions and feedback!


End file.
